Leave me alone!
by Becs
Summary: Mel and Tori get interrupted on a date again. We all can guess by whom. Will Pietro ever let Mel alone with Tori?


Disclaimer: Own everything that doesn't belong to X-Men Evolution. That includes Mel, Toby etc...You guys know the drill.

A/N - Ahh Jess W. I have no way of contacting you to talk about you wanting to borrow Mel. I don't want to fill up too much fanfic space talking about it but if you give me your e-mail address in the review I'll write. Or write to me. My address is in my bio. Whichever is better. ^_^

"It's nice to finally be able to spend some time with you," Tori smiled, wrapping an arm around Mel's waist.

"Hmmm?" Mel frowned looking up at Tori from where she had her head on his shoulder.

"Well you know," Tori began, "you've been spending so much time with those guy friends of yours - "

"What? Petey, Sparky and all them?"

"Yeah. I've missed you," Tori brushed her hair away from her face and gave her a gentle kiss. "Maybe I'm being paranoid. But you do spend a _lot_ of time with them. Sometimes Pietro even answers your mobile!"

"Oh, you're so sweet being all protective like that!" Mel smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "but you don't need to worry. Pietro's my _friend. _End of story. _You_ are my boyfriend."

"Well, what about that Toby guy?" Tori had one of those faces guys get when they're really worried about something. His brow was all crinkled and his eyes flickered uncertainly.

Mel laughed. "_Toby!?! _Oh Tori, I've told you; _don't worry._ Toby would never touch me. Ever. They're all perfect gentlemen." She paused and gave him an apologetic grin when he raised an eyebrow. "Well........sort of."

"I suppose you're right," Tori sighed. "I mean, we've been together for ages now, and we haven't hit a bump yet. I should be grateful for such a smooth road."

"Yes you should," Mel tapped him on the nose with her finger. "Now, let's go get a sundae.."

Tori smiled at her and bent to kiss her again. Their lips were just about to touch when..........

"MEL! DON'T DO IT!" 

Mel spun around, startled.

"I'LL SAVE YOU MY SWEET!" From across the road Pietro came running. Before Tori could even act Pietro swept Mel out of his arms and spun her in towards him. 

"Pietro!" Mel squeaked in outrage.

"It's alright darlin' you're safe with me," Pietro said. He turned to Tori and held up a hand. "Back you foul demon! Back! Stay away from my fair lady!"

"Oh God Pietro, _SHUT UP!" _Mel cried desperately.

"Pietro what _are_ you doing?" Toby gasped, having finally crossed the road at a run, the rest of the Brotherhood in tow.

"Hush Patsy,"Pietro pressed a dramatic finger to his lips.

"_PATSY!?!_" Toby yelled. "I am _not_ Patsy."

"Oh fine," Pietro sniffed, "be Sir Galahad. I don't care."

"Lance can be Lancelot," Todd sniggered.

"Hey!" Lance cried.

"What are you doing with _my_ girlfriend!" Tori interrupted, looking extremely pissed off.

"Oh lighten up Torrrr," Pietro rolled his eyes, "we're just having fun. Don't sound so panicked."

"Ooh!" Todd crowed, "we found our Sir Robin!"

__

"Bravely bold Sir Robin," Pietro began, the rest of the Brotherhood joined in.:

__

"Rode forth from Camelot, he was not afraid to die, oh brave Sir Robin.He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways, brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin. He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp. Or to have his eyes gouged out, or his elbows broken; to have his kneecaps split and his body burned away. And his limbs all hacked and mangled brave Sir Robin."

The Brotherhood boys collapsed laughing, more at the stunned yet outraged look on Tori's face than the song.

"That wasn't funny Pietro," Mel huffed, extracting herself from Pietro's grip. 

"Struck down again!" Todd grinned.

"You guys! I told you I was busy today!" Mel said, her voice rising in anger.

"Oh, we just couldn't stay away," Pietro grinned, he wrapped an arm around Mel and Tori's shoulders. "So......what you two love birdsbeen up too hmmm?"

"Having SSS-HEX," Mel breathed out the last word forcefully, getting her face inches from Pietro's.

"Mel!" Tori squeaked, his cheeks tingeing slightly.

"I see a blush!" Lance grinned, " does that mean you have?"

"Ooh, Mel you dirty bitch," Pietro grinned.

"Hey!" Tori snapped, "don't talk to Mel like that."

"Yes mom," Pietro rolled his eyes. 

"Just........get your arm off me," Tori growled, grabbing Pietro's arm rather violently and ducking out from under it.

"Meeow," Lance and Pietro chorused, making a clawing motion with their hands.

"Hey," Mel said sharply.

"Mel......." Tori's voice had a tight warning in it.

"I'm sorry Tori," Mel said, her voice sincere, "I don't know why they're even _around!_" She glared at Pietro on the last word.

Pietro grinned at Mel. "Do I sense a subtle message to 'fuck off?' "

"No, no," Mel said sarcastically, "not at all. Please, stay with me for the entire date."

"Oh okay," Pietro said, "if you insist."

"ARRRRGH!" Mel covered her face with her hands. "SARCASM! LEARN THE MEANING!"

"Oh I know the meaning," Pietro said in an off-hand manner, "I only choose to register it when it suits me."

"Oh fuck you," Tori snapped.

"Mel," Pietro's voice was shocked, "look what you've been teaching this mongrel. Bad dog!" Pietro scolded, smacking Tori upside his head. "BAD!"

"Pietro _pleeeeeease _leave us alone!" Mel pleaded. "Let me have just one date that doesn't end in disaster."

"Oh, I don't know," Pietro began.

"Yeah, push off," Tori said, shoving Pietro hard.

Pietro reacted so fast Tori didn't even have time to counter. Tori suddenly found himself sitting on his ass in the middle of the sidewalk, Pietro grinning at him. "Tori, Tori, Tori," Pietro tutted, "how many times have I told you. Don't touch me. Okay?"

"PIETRO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Mel yelled, "YOU JUST SHOVED MY BOYFRIEND! GO AWAY! JUST......JUST LEAVE!"

"Uh-oh," Todd whistled. "She's finally lost it."

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "This is way scarier than that time she had _really_ bad PMS."

"_Way_ scarier," Freddy nodded.

"Mel honey calm down," Pietro began, holding up his hands as if to fend her off, "let's talk about this. It was funny wasn't it? Ha ha! Yeah, look. Tori's fine, I...OUCH! That hurt!"

"Good!" Mel snapped.

"You _stamped _on my _foot_!" Pietro said in disbelief.

"With heels!" Todd crowed, holding his stomach as he rocked with laughter.

"Oh the pain!" Pietro moaned, dropping to the ground and holding his foot.

"Stop it Pietro you're making a scene!" Mel hissed.

"OH! OH! I can't move! Oh how could you Mel! OH THE PAIN! IT'S SHOOTING UP MY LEG! OH! OH! OH!"

"Pietro be quiet!" 

"I only wanted to be your friend. Just a friend!"

"Pietro!" Mel hissed, leaning forward, "people are watching!"

"No don't touch me!" Pietro cowered, hiding his face, "Oh the incredible, excruciating pain!"

"Okay!"Mel snapped, "you win you sneaky little bastard!"

"Oh really," Pietro sat up, his voice completely back to normal. "Let's go shoot some hoops then."

Mel cast an apologetic glance in Tori's direction. "You coming?"

"I think I'll skip thanks," Tori said, turning and walking away.

"Tori - " Mel began.

"It's alright Mel," Pietro wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "you don't need that loser anyway. You've got us. And you can do everything you do with him with us. Like, eat sundaes, go to the movies, go for walks, play strip poker..."

"PIETRO!"

"What?" Pietro blinked innocently.

"You are unbelievable! I'm walking with Sparky!"

"Okay, but you still have to sing."

"Sing what?"

"Ready boys? _Brave Sir Tori ran away!"_

"He didn't!" Mel objected.

__

"Bravely ran away, away!"

"No, no, no!" 

__

"When danger reared its ugly head, he bravely turned his tail and fled. Yes brave Sir Tori turned about, and gallantly he chickened out. Bravely taking to his feet, he beat a very brave retreat. Bravest of the brave Sir Tori, petrified of being dead, soiled his pants then brave Sir Tori turned away and fled!"

"Yoooooou guys aaaaaare bastaaaaaaaaards!" Mel finished off.

"Of course we are," Pietro smiled, "one of the many things you love about us. Now let's go play some B-ball!"

Together they walked off in the direction of the basketball courts.


End file.
